herovillainfandomcom-20200216-history
Kowalski
Kowalski is one of the four main protagonist of the TV series , The Penguins of Madagascar and a main character in the film series of the same name and is a supporting character in Heroes and Villains.. He is the tallest and smartest out of the four penguins. He is voiced by Chris Miller in the film and by Jeff Bennett in the TV series Background Early life Kowalski was born in Antarctica with his other two brothers, Skipper and Rico and raised in a family of penguins. Kowalski first realizes that they appear to be flightless after trying to get to the front of the line. Skipper sees an egg passing by and goes to rescue it with Kowalski and Rico following behind. The egg falls in the old boat, which Kowalski claims that no one ever comes back in alive. Skipper says that there is another bird down there , but leapord seals come and eat the bird. He lists their options on how to survive a situation to saving the egg, before the trio of Penguins land via someone pushing them with their microphone. The three manage saving the egg, but are also stuck on the cannon. Kowalski insists they fire, but Skipper tells them to when they see the whites of their eyes. He intervenes by pushing the leopord seal to the right and fires. Kowalski and the others find that they are drifting away from Antarctica left with the egg. It hatches, bringing out a baby boy, who questions if they're his family. He comes out saying that he has no family and that they're going to die. However, Skipper and the other two penguins adopt the baby penguin into their family as they drift out to sea. They eventually name the baby Penguin Private. Zoo Residency Eventually, Kowalski, Rico Skipper and their new baby brother Private are found by humans while drifting to sea. They are later sent it the New York City Zoo. Unknowingly, Kowalski and his brothers had attracted all the attention from Dave, an octopus who swore revenge on the penguins, even though it wasn't their fault. Breaking out Several years later, the penguins grow tired of living at the zoo and wish to go to Antarctica. Kowalski uses shovels, which really are plastic spoons, to bust them out of there. He reports back to Skipper that they had just broken their last plastic spoon. They later break out and return to their mammal friends in Madagascar. Kowalski helps distract them before they celebrate the downfall of their foes. Personality Kowalski is an intelligent individual. He is arrogant and boastful, mostly about his intelligence. He gets easily jealous, seeing that he claims the bad guys "always get the good stuff". He doesn't believe in any supernatural things , because he is a man (or penguin) of science. Kowalski is nerdy, but helpful in the worse situations. He is also highly sensitive. He is usually loves more than one person. He claimed a truck beautiful, before Skipper slapped him. He had a crush on a dolphin named Doris (who is the opposite of her brother). Later, Kowalski Falls in love with an owl named Eva in the movie, who returns her affections in return. Sometimes, his intelligence is his weakness. He doesn't know how to read, which is odd for a man wh o knows science and math Sometimes he comes out telling the cold hard truth, difficult for letting out emotion. For example, he tells Private that he has no family members left and that they're all going to die. Ten years later, he says Private looks disfigured and could be hunted for sport. Abilities * Combat skills: Kowalski shows being a terrible at combat skills because of his mind easily weighed down on knowledge. Private easily even defeats him in it. He easily overcomes combat skills while fighting the chameleon's tongues. * Inventor: Kowalski invents good things but it always backfires. He created an enlargement ray and while intending to hit a fish, it hit Mort, causing him to become stronger and bigger but later created an antedote for it with Private's assistance. He create a shrinking ray, which was used to shrink his creation, Giggles. He also created a device he never knew what it did. It was stolen by Rhonda, known as Agent 12, working for Dr. Blowhole. He also created a time machine, which was later destroyed by him and his brothers. Relationships /Relationships Family tree Category:Heroes Category:Madagascar characters